User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/My Thoughts on the Balance Changes Coming (4/19)
Okay So after seeing the balance updates it's time for me to write my opinion about the balance change Royal Giant: Deploy Time to 2sec (from 1sec) After for a few months, the Royal Giant is finally nerfed I think that this is a solid nerf now you have a chance to defend against the Royal Giant placed on your side. Elite Barbarians: Hitpoints -4%, initial attack comes 0.1sec slower Another annoying card for most people are getting a nerf but to be honest I prefer a 6% health nerf than 4% since this will leave them at 450 health which is 1.5x more health than an equal level barbarian. I also prefer a 0.2sec slower first attack since the Wizard had a 0.2sec first attack delay. Furnace: Hitpoints -5% This calls for a But for real I think 5% is not enough I think the Furnace needs a bigger nerf. I can understand that the Fire Spirits should reach the Tower because otherwise, that would make the Furnace useless. So another Nerf I can think of is reducing the Furnace Health again by 7% and reducing the Furnace's lifetime to 40sec (from 50sec). Goblin Hut: Hitpoints +5% I don't think a 5% health buff will help the Goblin hut too much I think a buff it needs is another 7% health buff and a spawn speed decrease from 4.9sec to 4.5sec (This buff will only make the Goblin hut spawn one extra Spear Goblin) Electro Wizard: Hit Speed to 1.8sec (from 1.7sec) I got nothing to say except for he offered so much defensive and counter attacking value. Executioner: Damage +6% Please let this be the last buff for the Executioner we don't want the Executioner to slice through everything again. Balloon: Death Damage delay to 3sec (from 1sec) I think they were trying to relate the Balloon's Bomb with the Giant Skeleton's Bomb as before at a 3 tile radius explosion that detonates in 1 second is very fast and will most likely kill all swarms trying to kill the Balloon. Skeleton Army: Skeleton count decreased to 14 (from 15) Skeletal equilibrium Lumberjack: Hitpoints +4% I think the Lumberjack needs a 5% damage buff that will make him more useful Conclusion I think this is one of the best balance changes in the history of Clash Royale (Furnace nerf) but still No Knight buff and Giant Skeleton Buff? What I want next for Future Balancing (The Most) -Knight: Damage increase by 11%, Hit speed decrease to 1sec and Health increase by 13.5% -Giant Skeleton: Health Increase by 10% or 15%, Damage increase by 12% and Death Damage increase by 7.5% -Lighting: Damage decreased by 7.6% and cost reduce to 5 elixir -Archers: Damage increase by 5% (so they can one shot fire spirits) -Dart Goblin: Damage increase by 6%, Health increase by 10% and range increase to 7 tiles from 6.5 tiles -Bomb Tower: Hit speed decrease to 1.4 sec and Damage increase by 6% or 10% '-Fire Spirits: Damage decreased by 6% (deals the same damage as an equal level zap)' '-Furnace: Lifetime reduce to 40sec and health decrease by 7%' -Tesla: Health increased by 20% and damage increase by 19% -Guards: Damage and health increase by 8% hit speed decrease to 1sec. -Bomber: Hit Speed reduce to 1.8sec from 1.9sec (because sometimes a barbarian might land a hit on the Bomber) -Goblin Barrel: Deploy time increase from 1.2sec to 1.5sec Category:Blog posts